


Proud

by Mrbid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, dont kill me its a bit half-assed, one of the few warm moments in this angst trainwreck, unreasonably proud of using basic ao3 functions, what else do I do here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrbid/pseuds/Mrbid
Summary: Fanart for In Good Company





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Good Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084115) by [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/pseuds/weialala). 



> Tadaa! Look what I learnt to do!

Also check out the rest of my In Good Compay Fanart in this trainwreck [here](http://srdid.deviantart.com/gallery/62542089/In-Good-Company-Fanart)


End file.
